


Trial of the Bonds Between Us

by Origingirl



Series: Diamonds are Gems, Too. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bickering diamond wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Scenes before, during, and after the Trial of Rose Quartz - Blue knows Yellow is eager to finally end this and thus tolerates her tendency to be impatient. However, when the defenses surprising and unexpected accusation boils Yellow's hypothetical blood, Blue finds she has no problem setting her diamond companion straight as the red thread between them begins to fringe. (A.K.A - Blue's had enough of your shit, Yellow.)





	Trial of the Bonds Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberfigueroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfigueroa/gifts).



> I have a series going! Would ya look at that...

She waited patiently for her companion to arrive, for she knew that this Trial was going to the defining event that would finally give both of them answers. Blue had no issue waiting another two decades if it meant finally getting justice. If only Yellow were as patient.

The door opened on the upper haul of the trial room, a yellow palanquin entering. It settled on the ground next to her own and her companion’s pearl exited and stepped to the right to bow respectfully as her owner came out from behind the glittering curtains. She walked towards Blue with a confident stride, her pearl following close behind barely able to keep up with Yellow’s wide strides.

“Yellow.” Blue greeted, holding out both of her hands, which the other diamond took and held in her own.

She regarded Blue with a stern, yet soft gaze. “It’s time, Blue.” She spoke after a moment, her tone fabricated with a sigh that Blue could only identify as irritation. Blue loved Yellow, but she wish she’d be a bit more lenient when it came to a timetable – ensuring no brash actions were mistakably taken as a result of mere impatiens.

“Yes. Are you ready?”

Yellow scoffed lightheartedly, bringing Blue closer by her hands in her grasp. “I feel I should be asking you that question.”

“This affects _both_ of us, Yellow.” Blue said, knowing full well that they’d both experienced the same feeling of loss when they’d received word of Pink’s demise. “I know you want more than anything to _get this over with_ , but we must remain patient. This Trial will either find Rose Quartz guilty, or lead us to uncovering other important variables that just may contradict what we believe we know to be true.”

Yellow shook her head in disbelief. “You want justice, don’t you?”

 ** _“Oh, I do.”_** Blue spoke, her tone suddenly quieting to a near whisper – convening just how much she despised Rose and all who affiliate with her. “I want it, Yellow. I want whoever was responsible to suffer a fate _worse than death.”_ she said, gritting her teeth and tightening her grip around Yellow’s hands. “However, we must keep a level head. Trials – as we know – can either prove what is already assumed to be true, or offer a different perspective.”

Yellow removed one of her hands from Blue’s grasp to gently smooth over the bared skin of her shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Blue, this is Pink Diamond’s fate we’re dealing with.”

Blue looked up at her companion, smiling sadly. “I know.” She said, resting her head on Yellow’s chest. “I also know that Pink would indeed want us to bring the guilty to justice, and to do that we must be _sure, Yellow.”_ Blue sighed before continuing, “We must be _one hundred percent sure_ that it was none other than Rose Quartz.”

“And I’m sure it is her, Blue.” Yellow said, brushing a few strands of white hair out of Blue’s face. “All the evidence we currently possess points to no other conclusion.”

Blue nodded and closed her eyes, resting the side of her face close to Yellow’s neck. “I hope you’re right.”

“You’ll see, Blue, that I am. This will be done and over with by the end of this Trial.”

Blue was about to respond when she heard Yellow Pearl’s voice from below them, “All rise for the luminous Yellow Diamond!”

“I believe that’s our que.” Yellow said as the warp pad beneath them activated, sending them down to face the accused.

:-:

Shocked beyond belief that the appointed Zircon would dare assume such a thing, Blue missed Yellow standing slowly and walking over to her until the said Zircon was poofed by Yellow’s hand. Blue was about to gently reprimand her companion for acting out in an uncourtly manner, but her own Zircon spoke up and (in a rather cocky tone) claimed the case closed. This got her destabilized and poofed as well, which was simply unnecessary in Blue’s eyes. This Trial was getting out of hand!

“Yellow, stop it!” Blue exclaimed, walking over to Yellow in a rushed fashion. “Why are you doing this?!” 

Turning briskly, Yellow attempted to reason with Blue in her clouded and angered state of mind. “We don’t have to listen to them! Let’s shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!”

“Can’t you **_restrain yourself?!”_** Blue asked, her voice unexpectedly bellowing throughout the trial room.

“But this is pointless!” Yellow countered.

Furrowing her brows, Blue lowered the volume of her voice, but kept it firm all the while. “No, it’s _not_.” She said, fed up with how immature Yellow was conducting herself – arguing and avoiding the topic like an inexperienced young gem.

They were so caught up in their back and forth bickering that they’d failed to see Rose Quartz and her human make a run for it with Blue’s palanquin until it was too late. It jumped in the air and burst through the Trial room’s ceiling.

Caught off guard and still in a state of shock from her Zircon’s previous accusation, Blue glanced up at the sizable hole and muttered, “What have we done?”

Yellow immediately took action, following the direction that the palanquin fell and using her powers to cut through the side of the room’s wall. She was just able to catch a glimpse of Rose and her human falling through the air. “You think you can get away Rose?” At the sound of her voice, said gem glanced upward as she fell, a look of fear in her eyes. “You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth.” She said, her frustration only intensifying with each passing moment. “But you’re on _our world_ now.” Yellow said, watching as the palanquin disappeared from her line of sight, to most likely fall and crash. She hoped they’d get wounded so their escape would be slowed and give her more time to find and retrieve the traitor and her pet.

Turning around, Yellow walked back to the center of the Trial room. “We must begin the search immediately! Deploy all stationary roaming eyes to – ” 

“I can’t believe you!” Blue shouted, her rarely shown anger now present all throughout her form. She marched up to her companion with such speed that Yellow ended up taking a few steps back, the sheer amount of rage being displayed catching her off guard. “I told you – right before we commenced this Trial – to be patient! We will get justice and we may have gotten it sooner if only you weren’t so hasty and impetuous!”

Yellow raised both of her hands in defense. “Blue, please! Calm yourself!”

Blue scoffed at that backing away slightly. “You have the _audacity_ to tell me to calm myself when you don’t even possess enough patience and tolerance to hold a _simple Trial_ together without chaos ensuing?! Please.” Blue turned away from Yellow in complete disbelief. “If anyone needs sedation, it’s you.”

“Come now, Blue. We cannot afford to waste time.” Yellow said, pleading with her tone for Blue to look past their mild emotional turmoil in order to track down Rose Quartz. “Please.” She said, walking towards Blue to put her hands on the other’s shoulders in hopes of calming her. “Be reasonable – ” 

Blue immediately spun around and slapped Yellow’s hands away. “Don’t touch me! ‘Be reasonable’… I can’t even look at you right now! _Look at yourself!_ You said you want this to be over as soon as possible! You wanted to go as far as to destroy everything Pink ever possessed – the Zoo, the bubbled Quartz’s, the Earth – and you wish for this injustice to be answered, yet you deny any other explanation except the leader of the rebellion being responsible. You didn’t even give my appointed Zircon the chance to explain herself further, and then went on to poof your own defense for simply opening her mouth! Your actions are contradictive of your goals, and you fail to realize that there could be another possible explanation for Pink’s death. I won’t stand for it! It’s not what Pink would have wanted!” Blue shouted at the top of her lungs, unaware that her cheeks were being drowned in tears. She waltzed up to the other diamond, said gem backing up till she hit the wall. “Stop this, Yellow! _Stop this chaos **right now!”**_

Yellow repeated her previous action and raised her hands in defense. She can’t recall ever seeing blue like this – saddened and enraged all at once. She’d seen her express both emotions separately at different points in time (mainly sadness as of recent), but never all at once and as strong as right now. She wanted to say something, but found her words escaping her every time she tried to come up with something – anything – to calm Blue’s rage.

When Yellow didn’t say a word, Blue glared at her before sighing and facing away. “Pearl. Deploy all stationary roaming eyes and capture the escaped war criminal.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Her Pearl spoke softly, exiting the room via warp with haste given the current tension that crackled in the air.

After a moment, Blue spoke up again. “We will get justice, Yellow. However, we will do it in a way that doesn’t end in poofed gems and escaped criminals. You _will_ restrain yourself. You have to if we are to accomplish this goal. As saddened and frustrated with you as I am at the moment, I’m done letting my emotions control my actions. I realize my mourning has taken a toll on my court as well as my colonies and am prepared to begin accepting that Pink it gone, and is never coming back. I’ve recognized that, and so should you.” She said, glancing over her shoulder to take in the speechless expression on her companions face. “We will talk about this _dispute_ later. For now, we have a _supposedly_ guilty Rose Quartz to capture, and we will do so in the _diplomatic_ way we’ve always handled all other situations, whether they correlated with Pink Diamond or not.” Blue said, walking to the center of the room, preparing to warp to her Pearl’s location. “We’ll discuss my Zircon’s _conclusion of evidence_ as well.” She said, a small glimmer of what Yellow could only perceive as duplicity flickering across those ice-cold blue eyes before her companion warped out of the room.

Finally alone, Yellow released a breath of air that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, even if she’d no need to breathe in the first place. Her head fell to the back of the wall as she brought her hands up to rub small circles on the sides of her head, attempting to ease the built up tension there.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” She asked. It took a moment for her Pearl to realize the question was directed at her.

“Not… not at all, my Diamond! I’m sure she just needs her space.”

“Be honest with me, Pearl.” Yellow sighed, lifting herself from the wall she’d been leaning on. “I know how carried away I can get.”

“It’s… understandable… my Diamond. I’d do the same to that despicable Zircon if she were to dare accuse a Diamond of Shattering her own!”

“Perhaps.” Yellow spoke, walking over to where Blue previously stood before warping away. “I shouldn’t have acted out like that.” She shook her head and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. “I tell Blue to be practical and to not dwell too much on her feelings, yet I act on my anger so irrationally. Look where that got us – divided and now without Rose Quartz in custody.” 

“I’m… sure things will work out just… just fine, my Diamond.”

Yellow crouched down and held a hand out for her pearl to climb in. Once she did, she rose up and prepared to warp to Blue’s location to discuss what their next course of action will be. “For the sake of _us_ , I do hope so.” Yellow knew it would be a while until they were on _closer_ terms like they’d been just before the Trial, and she hoped Blue would forgive her for reprimanding her for something she herself has done. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always 100% appreciated. Also, I'm down for requests too.


End file.
